Un corto instante: Tenemos poco tiempo
by Dennis Daudet
Summary: YAOI: Sasuke sabe que le queda poco tiempo antes de que la Serpiente venga por él. Un corto instante, tan sólo uno a lado de Naruto, y entonces jamás pedirá algo para cambiar su destino. Sasuke, sólo quiere amar a Naruto antes de marcharse para siempre.


**TENEMOS POCO TIEMPO**

**TENEMOS POCO TIEMPO**

-Tenemos poco tiempo, miedosito –te digo en la semioscuridad de una noche que se acerca. Apenas me lo creo, cuando te miro a los ojos, no puedo encontrar en ti un signo de debilidad. Parece que tras todo este tiempo, has madurado un poco. ¿Cómo he podido negarme tanto tiempo que te amo?

-¡Ah, ya lo sé…! No tienes que repetírmelo, de veras. Es sólo que tengo un poco de miedo… o tal vez solamente tenga hambre, de veras –me dices con tono agrio. Lo sé, mi amor, siempre serás un niño tonto, infantil e inconsciente.

Sé que tienes miedo de hacer esto. A mi tampoco me resulta fácil amarte. Sabes que es algo incorrecto, sabes incluso, que para ser hokage, hace falta renunciar al amor. Sin embargo, podemos escapar de todos por una noche siquiera. Tengo un mal presentimiento que me eriza la piel, el aire huele a serpiente, a saliva de serpiente, y a la ira de la serpiente: Orochimaru. Adondequiera que miro, veo oscuridad y veneno, es él, vendrá por mí.

-Naruto, debemos darnos prisa. Deja de hacer estupideces y camina –te digo mientras te echo una mirada frívola, a veces me es imposible no comportarme apático y ególatra contigo, pero, Naruto, lo hago sólo porque de esta manera te demuestro que te deseo profundamente-. Del otro lado está el vado del que te he contado. Allí podremos estar solos al menos hasta que la medianoche llegue.

-¿Y qué sucederá si alguien nos descubre? ¡Sería vergonzoso! ¡Mi reputación… y… y… Sakura!

Yo sonrío extasiado. Eres un miedosito, en definitiva lo eres.

-Naruto, ya no tienes que mentir más. Sé que me amas a mí, niégamelo.

-¡Lo niego, idiota! –me gritas encolerizado. De hecho, la palabra cólera es algo pesada. Creo que más bien estás terriblemente avergonzado por lo que está a punto de suceder.

-¿De verdad? ¿En verdad no me amas, Naruto?

-¡Yo….! ¡Agh, Sasuke…!

Tus mejillas se han sonrojado, y tus ojos, algo vidriosos, apenas visibles por la luz que decrece con los minutos, me miran con un dejo de amor receloso. Aún te cuesta aceptar que te gusto. Y lo entiendo. Hemos convivido todos estos años, odiándonos. Cualquiera podría creer que nuestro amor es otra más de tus tácticas para sorprender, una más de tus estupideces, o algún truco de defensa contra los rechazos constantes de Sakura. ¡Ja! Naruto, tontito, a mí no me avergüenza amarte, todos estos últimos días he pensado en ti, y te he amado.

Nos encontramos adentro del bosque oscuro. Escuchamos los murmullos de las alimañas nocturnas. Juraría que escucho a los búhos entonar una melodía tétrica. Ellos saben que está será mi última noche a tu lado, probablemente la última en mucho tiempo. Cuando Orochimaru venga, y me reclame, darás batalla, pero, Naruto, tú sabes quién saldrá vencedor. Aún no eres demasiado fuerte, y de hecho me amas tanto que no podrías romper el sello del zorro que llevas en tu sangre y en tu alma. Querrás protegerme, y luego…

-¿En qué piensas, eh? –me preguntas con pedantería-. Te has quedado mudo… ¿No estarás enojado ahora?

-No… no estoy enojado –te digo.

Miro tus labios rosas, delgados, y húmedos. Deseo acércame a ti, y besarte. Casi no resisto la tentación.

-¡Hagamos esto pronto! –exclamas, y me tomas de la mano.

Es muy curioso, esta vez, he sido yo el que se ha sonrojado. Tus manos ásperas, algo toscas, me toman por sorpresa. Pocas veces me he dado el lujo de tomarte de la mano, es algo prohibido para mí, podría delatar el sentimiento que te tengo, y es que aún ahora, esta noche dentro de este oscuro bosque, me detengo para declararte con el cuerpo el amor que te reservo. Y por eso mismo, me debato entre el deseo por besarte, y las ansias por huir de ti, y olvidar que me has dicho ayer por la tarde, que me amas.

-Naruto, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

-Acabas de hacer una pregunta… Sasuke, pareces un tonto cuando haces eso… ¡Date prisa!

-¿De verdad me amas, Naruto? –te preguntó con temor. Mis palabras, algo accidentadas, declaran mi estupor a tu respuesta, y sin embargo, no me muestro insensible por que sea fuerte, sino que, si tú, mi amor, me dices que no me amas, que ha sido una mentira, sentiré menos dolor.

Hemos caminado casi diez minutos. Cruzamos un pequeño río que corría en medio del bosque. Vimos a los búhos tétricos en las ramas de los árboles, sus ojos, de un color escarlata, nos doblegaron con inquisición. Noté que bajaste la mirada a la tierra y la hojarasca, algo dentro de ti se debate con fuerza, o será que como lo tonto que eres, temes al que dirán. Te aseguro, Naruto, que Kakashi sensei apenas y dirá palabra. Él, como nosotros, conoce lo que es amar a otro hombre.

Por fin hemos llegado.

-¿No me responderás? –te cuestiono con seguridad.

-¿Eh... de qué hablas? –me preguntas.

-¡Ah, Naruto! –me desespero, y te miro con furia.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí...! –me gritas totalmente sonrojado, apenas y puedes mirarme a los ojos-. ¡Te… te… te am-mmo!

Este es un sitio secreto. Un lugar emblemático. Aquí, Kakashi me hizo el amor. Fue una tarde fría, incluso nevaba. Tuve mucho miedo, y como tú, me mostré hostil y vanidoso con Kakashi, jamás había yo imaginado que Kakashi correspondería a mi deseo. Fue justo allí, en ese rincón apartado, bajo la sombra de ese gran olmo, el más viejo de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, según Kakashi. Los labios de Kakashi me hicieron sentir… Ya no importa. Precisamente ahora estoy enamorado de ti, Naruto, y quizá sea porque me queda muy poco tiempo, que te he traído hasta este mismo lugar. No me lo reproches. Siempre quise regresar a este lugar secreto, en una noche cálida y tranquila, con una persona a la que realmente amara. Y esa has sido tú, Naruto.

-¡Sasuke!

De sobresalto regresó a la realidad. Parece que me he quedado congelado. Pero sólo de momento.

-Lo siento…

-¿Acaso te has arrepentido, miedosito? –te acercas a mí y me apuñalas con una mirada infantil-. ¡Eso sería injusto, de veras!

-Cállate –te ordenó.

-¡¿Qué?!

Mis manos se han posado en tu cintura, y te ciñen con fuerza. Al ver tu mirada, reconozco que has confundido mi acción, crees que te mataré, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo solamente quiero tocar tu cuerpo, mientras con más fuerza aún, te acercó a mí, y escuchando tu respiración agitada, llevó mis labios a los tuyos, y por instantes que parecen eternos, te mantengo unido a mí, saboreando tu lengua, el interior de tu boca, la textura de tus labios, y tu aliento templado.

Para nada tú te has opuesto a este beso. Ambos lo habíamos esperado mucho tiempo. Esta noche, es la perfecta.

Pero nos queda muy poco tiempo. Un aroma pútrido y ácido se cuela al interior del bosque, al espacio rodeado por olmos gigantes, junto a los rayos blancos de una luna gigantesca que nos observa desde el cielo negro.

-Sasuke –me dices, aún estás avergonzado, no lo puedo creer-. De veras te amo…

-Y yo a ti, Naruto.

-¡Pero es una locura! Tú… tú eres hom…bre… ¡Hombre!

-¿Y eso que? No seas tonto. Es demasiado tarde, me amas, y yo a ti.

-¿Y qué ha sucedido todo este tiempo? Yo creía que me odiabas.

-Por supuesto que lo hice –repongo con soltura, y te sonrío con ánimo.

-¡Ah sí!

-Sí, siempre te has comportado como un inmaduro, como un retrasado mental. A veces odiaba al mismo día en que nuestros caminos se unieron.

-¡Ah, Sasuke! ¡Yo también te odio!

-No, eso ya no es cierto –te digo, y con un gentil acto, pongo mi dedo índice en tus labios, para impedir que sigas hablando.

Y de nuevo te besó.

Intuyo que a lo mucho nos queda una hora, antes de que Orochimaru me encuentre.

-Quiero hacerlo –me susurras al oído.

Es imposible que deje de sentir esa explosión en mi vientre. Un fuego interno me recorre de los pies a la cabeza, y precisamente, cuando con tu mano derecha tocas mi miembro rígido sobre mi pantalón, ya no deseo detenerme para amarte.

Y entonces, suavemente, me voy deshaciendo de tus ropas. De poco nos servirán esta noche. Observo tu piel blanca. Conservas varias cicatrices de nuestro último encuentro con Orochimaru. Y sin embargo, creo que eres perfecto.

Tu miembro se ha puesto también rígido y templado.

Algo aprisa te beso en los labios. Tú a tientas has comenzado a quitarme la ropa. Cuando tus manos tocan mi piel desnuda, me estremezco. Te siento cálido. Tus labios, que repasan mi cuello, se han vuelto un arma que me perturba por deseo y calor. A veces me muerdes los pechos, otras bajas hasta mi vientre y me besas, mientras tus manos tientan mi sexo, o es tu boca la que caliente y húmeda…

-Naruto… -susurró.

Te he levantado, para poder ver tu cara un instante más. No quiero olvidar nunca este momento.

-Sasuke…

Bajo el olmo nos tumbamos desnudos, y bajo las hojas muertas y una tierra húmeda, nos recostamos.

Me encanta cuando beso tu pecho, y bajo lentamente hasta tu vientre, y con mi lengua lo recorro todo, mientras mis manos se entrelazan con las tuyas, y tú gimes avergonzado de un placer que no deseas dejar de sentir.

Beso tu sexo, que siento rígido, ardiente, y con mis labios lo hago contraerse de placer. Te has corrido pronto, y yo aún ardo de deseos por sentirte. Así que te doy la media vuelta, y acariciando tus nalgas, te penetro lentamente, mientras tú algo adolorido, me pides que vaya muy lento. No quisiera lastimarte, sólo cumplo tus deseos.

Aquella hora comienza a extinguirse. No debe faltar mucho. Tengo miedo a no volver a verte jamás, a no volver a estar junto a ti. Mi cuerpo blanco, delgado y bien formado, con sus músculos trabajados, sudoroso y algo sonrosado por el placer, es todo tuyo, recuérdalo así, Naruto. No te olvides de mí.

De pronto y me he descontrolado, y te he penetrado con rapidez, sin dejar de escuchar tus gemidos y tus palabras.

Cuando explotó dentro de ti, te beso en los labios, y huelo tu cabello. Tus manos ásperas, esta vez me sujetan con fuerza. Lo sé, lo sé, tampoco deseas que me marche.

Esos rayos blancos de luna bañan nuestros cuerpos. Permanecemos en medio del sitio escondido entre los secretos del bosque. Justo en medio. Ya lejos del olmo en que hicimos el amor. El amor.

-Te amo, Naruto –te murmuro al oído, y tú me besas con ternura en los labios. Creo que has derramado algunas lágrimas.

-Cuando volvamos a la Aldea, todo será como siempre… normal… Pero estaré junto a ti, Sasuke.

-No, Naruto. Sabes que las cosas no serán normales. Yo no volveré a la Aldea. Orochimaru prometió que vendría por mí.

-¡No…! –exclamas- ¡No permitiré que te vayas!

-¿Ah no? –pregunta la voz de la serpiente… Ah… tengo miedo, mi amor-. ¡Naruto…! ¡Has hecho el amor con Sasuke! ¡Y Sasuke es mío! ¡Te odio!

-¡Orochimaru, te mataré! –gritas.

-¡Naruto, no! ¡No quiero que te haga daño!

Y entonces, en nuestro sitio secreto, bajo los rayos blancos de una luna llena, aprisionado en los brazos de Orochimaru, me alejo de ti… Naruto.

-¡¡Sasuke!!

También yo, esta noche, he derramado lágrimas por ti.

Naruto, no me olvides. No lo hagas, por favor.

**Yitzchac**


End file.
